Ultimate Betrayal
by twilightmadfans
Summary: Bella and Mike end up in a tricky situation. Bella is forced to make the biggest decision of her life, will she be able to? But what will be the out come for her and Edward? Rated M for Language.


Ultimate Betrayal 

Summary- Bella and Mike end up in a tricky situation. Bella is forced to make the biggest decision of her life, will she be able to? But what will be the out come for her and Edward?

Rating- This story is rated T at the moment but may become M later on.

Author's note – Right this is a new story I wanted to try out while writing Forever Dust. I will see if people enjoy it then decide whether to continue it or not.

Hope you like it.

Chapter One: Trapped

_Bella point view _

Things were going really steady between my self and Edward at this point in time. Not that we rarely weren't but I felt complete. Well almost. Since we had got from Voalterra Edward had proposed to me. I didn't know what too say because what 18 year old get married just out of high school, their was also the fact that Charlie and Renee would both murder me. Also besides the fact of that and being almost complete their was only one little problem in which was causing me pain.

Jacob Black. My Best Friend, My Overheated Kind-hearted Sun.

This was fact. I loved Jacob as well as Edward but as they were Vampire and Werewolf they are natural enemies, so it was very hard, it isn't just like any human normal relationship with them two even one as my boyfriend and one as my best friend. Edward was always going on at me that it was not safe to go down to La Push, and be hanging out with young volatile werewolf's who were not in control of themselves. I had heard this lecture about a million times before. But it didn't stop yearning to see my best friend because when I did see him, it made my heart leap and I forgot to breathe almost like when Edward kisses me. Jacob has a key to my heart but Edward is the key there is a difference. Anyway it is like vice versa, Jacob is always lecturing me on how Edward and his family are no safer and reminding me that they could flip at any moment and suck me dry from life as dinner or dessert depending on weather they had hunted. He found that one hilarious. I didn't on the other hand; some day I wish they could all forget the stupid treaty and just be Edward and Jacob. Not freakin Vampire and Werewolf with piggy in the middle. Me! It really hurt me that they had to fight because in a way and I didn't want to admit I loved them both but in different ways. I mean Edward will always no doubt about it be the love of my life but I feel as if Jacob is in some way also my soul mate for a different world. That was then I decided to do something drastically just for the sake of doing it.

I was lying on bed just day dreaming, Edward was out with his family so it was just me today. I was debating whether to go and see Jacob but weighed out the pro's and cons and decided it was best if I didn't, it wasn't worth the lecture and agro from Edward when he got back, it would just cause him to become more over protective than he already was. And I didn't need that to be frankly honest. I t drives me crazy with it at the moment. I made my way over to my desk and sat down, while pulling out my note pad and pen. I began to write.

_My one true love Edward,_

_If you are reading this then you shouldn't be unless, I have given you frank permission. And this is the last resort I have come too. I don't even know why I am writing this, I just am. You know what I am like. I tell you everyday but I love you and you will always have the key and own my heart and soul. I hope to carry on loving you for all eternity. I know this is cheesy and I don't deserve you but I can't help but feel one day you are going to leave me. I feel that I have to watch what I am saying every minute of every day so I don't offend you simply because I don't want you to leave again. When you left me, it ripped my heart open a thousand times over. If you done it once you can easily do it again. This isn't even a letter I don't think it is really for you, I mean it is just a log of my hopeless feeling. After you left I felt myself fall apart. Grieving for death, wanting death, hoping for death. Some day I feel like I want to die, even if you are at my side. I can't explain it. It is a terrible feeling. But it also sums up how I am truly feeling. I don't know if this makes sense my love. or whoever. Why do you even love me and mean what am I too you? I am just a normal girl a freak of nature, as so jess and Lauren say. I don't get why you love me? How could you love me? It angers me sometimes, I want to yell scream and shout …_

I dropped the pen I couldn't write anymore as I had tears building up in my eyes and threatening to spill over. I didn't even know why to be honest, how had I got from thinking about Jacob and Edward to spilling all my emotions for Edward onto a piece of stupid paper. I was such a joke.

My phone interrupted my thoughts. Ringing but a number I didn't recognise.

"Hello" I mumbled into the receiver.

"Hey Gorgeous"

"Who is –"I was cut of

"Do you know babe, you up for a little fun tonight. I would love to have those sexy pert lips on my own."

"MIKE, FUCK OFF NOW!" I didn't usually curse but I was not at all in the mood today. I hung up the receiver and chucked my phone at the window shattering it, luckily the window didn't get damaged.

I threw my head in to my arms on my desk and let my tear stream down my face like an Amazon water fall. I just lay their sobbing.

After a couple of minutes I head my window open. "Bella?"

I knew that voice. Oh shit! I grabbed the piece of paper shoving it into my front jeans pocket then hurried and wiped my face. but it was no use. I ran out the room to the bathroom and locked the door behind me just before Edward caught the door. I was in for it know.

"Bella what's wrong?" I couldn't answer all I could do was sink to my knees against the door and hold my jumper to my mouth to muffle out my tears. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Bella I swear to god If you don't answer me I am coming in there."

I still didn't answer.

"God dammit Bella, please darling"

"Edward stop I just need a human moment I will be out in a moment just go wait in my room or downstairs."

"Bella! Im not stupid, so please don't treat me like it you were crying"

I wiped my eye and unlocked the door.

Edward sighed in relief and pulled me into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about It?"

"No, can we just go to the meadow"

And with that we were out the door heading to my most favourite escape in the world, where I could just be free and not have a single worry in the world.

So this chapter is a bit all over the place. But is relevant to the rest of the story. The only way you lot find out is if you tell me to continue and what you think in a review!

Jodie x

(Bella goes to some sort of bonfire with her school friends

Mike and Bella become intimate… and Bella ends up Pregnant

Fathering a child, what will Edward do?


End file.
